


Shufflefic #2

by skund



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-27
Updated: 2010-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skund/pseuds/skund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/worlds_finest/710355.html">World's Finest Shufflefic Challenge 'A'</a>. Prompt: After Life. Kinda set during Final Crisis #6, but not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shufflefic #2

It's okay.

It's alright.

It's okay.

I can rest now, in the darkness. Take a breath now and rest. There is nothing more.

Just peace. And darkness.

I always liked the dark. Used to run barefoot through the dew damp grass and the moonlight sliding through my hair. Alfred would find me asleep and shivering under the hydrangeas in the lower garden. He'd carry me tucked into his overcoat to the house where Mom would... she'd... Mom. My mother. It hurts, her absence. Her death. Oh God, it hurts. It never stopped. Never would. Until now.

The pain is slipping away now. I'm letting it go.

Go.

I thought it would hurt more, dying. I always thought I'd rage, claw and scream against the dark and the silence. But it's almost peaceful. I don't want to fight any more. Everyone thought I kept on fighting because I didn't want to stop.

I kept on fighting because I didn't remember how not to.

Arms around me, too warm and too strong. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Clark. But it was always going to end this way. You were a fool to think otherwise. Such a damn, beautiful fool.

I hope someday you'll find your peace too.


End file.
